iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
The Ghost ( voiced by Micheal Dobson)is a skilled and mysterious mercenary. History Ghost was hired by A.I.M. to kill Tony Stark. Learning about this, Madame Masque draws him out by posing as Tony Stark as she suspected that her father hired him. Whitney ends up captured by Ghost to lure Tony out. While James Rhodes uses Madame Masque's mask to pose as Tony, Iron Man freed Whitney and fought Ghost. Ghost, however, says that he can't beat him, he can't follow Tony and protect him forever. He also mentions he wasn't hired by Stane. Hearing this, Whitney manages to buy him off with some of her father's money (ten million dollars) to have Ghost leave Stark alone. In Designed Only for Chaos, it is revealed that A.I.M. was his actual employer. Still working for them, he springs the Living Laser from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier so that he can help power up MODOC. Later at the AIM base, he leaves when Iron Man attacks stating to the Scientist Supreme "You don't have that much money". Armor Wars Ghost returns in Ghost in the Machine where he is hired by Obadiah Stane to steal Iron Man's armor. He damages a helicopter for Iron Man to save so Ghost can follow him. When he reaches the Armory, he sees Tony Stark taking off his armor, revealing his identity to him. He easily subdues Stark and downloads the armor specs from the Armory terminal and takes the Mark II helmet so he can't follow him. Iron Man goes after him in the Stealth Armor in an attempt to stop him, but even after War Machine came to help, the Ghost got away with the armor plans. Ghost had sold the armor specifications to Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer. When an angry Iron Man finally caught up to him, he beat him down. But Ghost delivers an ultimatum, harm him and Iron Man's true identity gets uploaded to the internet. Ghost said that he decided not to tell anyone his secret identity until he turns 18, at which time he inherits the Stark fortune and his identity is much more valuable to blackmail. Iron Man, defeated, lets him go. In Fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ghost is on a mission to steal S.H.I.E.L.D. data and a sample of an adamantium/vibranium alloy from Justin Hammer's own thief, Black Widow. He infiltrates Hammer Multinational and tracks the sample to his floating ocean fortress. Widow, Iron Man, and Ghost all fight for it, but in the end Ghost leaves with the data after he threatens Justin to drop it or he turns solid where he stands". He later gives it to his main employer, Obadiah Stane. Personality Ghost has a strong sense of sarcasm and has little honor, he would happily betray his employer if given enough money, something Whitney Stane used to Tony's advantage. Powers & Abilities Powers Ghost's abilities are a result of technology that he uses in his suit. If his suit ever loses power, it has a backup generator that lasts for five minutes of reserve power. He has the following abilities: *'Invisibility:' Ghost can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can disappear and reappear out of nowhere. *'Intangibility:' He can become intangible and can phase through solid matter. *'Wall Walking:' When he was on a falling S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, he could walk on the floor without gravity affecting him. *'Solid Holograms:' In Ghost in the Machine, he can generate sustained hard-light holograms of himself that can touch physical objects and shoot his weapons. It is similar to the disguise holograms from Madame Masque's mask. Ghost calls them "solograms". Abilities *'Highly Agile:' He can do flips and acrobatic moves with ease. *'Cunning:' Ghost's cunning has allowed him to never fail a mission and rarely be caught off guard. Equipment *A gun that can emit concussive lasers. *A sniper rifle. *A hover-glider that flies, and is armed with gatling lasers and rockets. *Various equipment like bombs, grenades, restraints, scouting goggles, EMP devices, plasma restraining grenade, etc. Weaknesses *Ghost has to be solid to fire his weapons. *Madame Masque's mask is able to see Ghost when he's invisible. *Even though he can become intangable he can still be affected by sonic attacks. Gallery Ghost2.jpg Ghost 3.jpg * Trivia *Ghost has a Swiss bank account. *The Ghost has never failed a mission that he was given. In his first appearance, when he was hired to kill Tony Stark, he technically didn't fail it because he had taken a better offer. *Unlike his comic counter-part he doesn't have the ability to turn into software. *In "Ghost in the Machine,” Ghost said that he would start blackmailing Tony for his knowledge of his identity as Iron Man, when he turns 18 and inherits his dad's company. However, as of the end of "The Makulan Invasion Part 2: Unite!" Ghost has lost this leverage against Iron Man, because Iron Man's secret identity is now public. *In Fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ghost's HUD is shown. It is similar to the Mark II's, except that it is green. *This version of Ghost, while still a villain, is much more reliable and sane compared to his ax-crazy comic book counterpart. Category:Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Males